The present invention relates to molded electrical connectors; more particularly, the present invention relates to a molded electrical connector with an improved means of insulating contacts from each other thereby avoiding an electrical failure between contacts due to the introduction or intrusion of conductive liquid into the connector.
Molded connectors are typically used to interface sensors and other control components between a source of power and a load. For example, the molded connector may be used to connect a control device, like a proximity switch in series with electrical power lines and a machine. The connector head houses a number of wires which terminate into contacts. The contacts are typically of the female type and mate with male type contacts available with sensors and switches.
Because of harsh environmental conditions, connector heads are often molded around the wires and contacts to seal against dust, moisture and chemicals. To aid in the molding process, a contact support holds the contacts in place while a thermoplastic material is injected around and encapsulates the contact support. In prior art connectors, the contact support is typically made of a dissimilar material that will not melt as the heated material is injected around it. Because the prior art contact supports are of a dissimilar material and do not bond to the molded material during injection, there are often cracks or separations between the contact support and surrounding material thereby allowing liquid to communicate between the contacts. In certain industries like breweries and dairies, connectors are routinely subjected to sprays of liquid which can enter the end of the connector where the contacts are exposed. At other times, because of high humidity, water vapor can travel between the contacts.
There is a need therefore, for a molded connector with an improved means for isolating the contacts from each other.
There is a further need therefore, for a molded connector which prevents water or other conductive liquids from communicating between the contacts and causing an electrical failure between the contacts.
There is yet a further need therefore, for a molded connector with an improved contact support which prevents water or other conductive liquids from moving between the contacts of the connector.